


Press A Like

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Awesome Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Eddie makes a move, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck wants to see how many likes he can get on Instagram and tries to recruit Eddie. Christopher has a few ideas too. Cuteness and silliness follow.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Press A Like

**Author's Note:**

> I am bored as we lost power for several days and just got it back, but no internet. This story has been fully written by way of cell phone with spotty service. Not an easy task, lol.

"Hey Eddie?"

They were sitting in Eddie's kitchen, preparing dinner. Chris was playing with his legos on the couch.

"Yeah Buck?"

"What's the most likes you've gotten on Instagram?"

"Uh, I dont know. How do you even check for that?"

Eddie didn't post often, as he wasn't one to share everything. He posted something if it inspired him to do so. Something he could control.

Buck asked for his phone and opened the app. He tapped a few things before showing him the screen.

It was a picture of him and Chris sitting on a bench. Someone took it. Maybe Buck. He couldn't remember. They were watching a sunset.

"This one got 50 likes."

"What? Really? I don't even have that many followers."

"People are suckers for this kind of stuff."

Eddie just shrugged.

"My most liked picture only has 25 likes. It's a picture of me shirtless after a workout. I thought it would be more."

"Didn't take you for the vanity type."

"Not anymore. I used to be all about the looks. Just be glad you didn't have me as a friend back then. You would have cut ties real quick."

"I doubt that. What about friends before coming to work at the firehouse?"

"I didn't have many growing up, or throughout my life. I was staying with a bunch of frat guys before I moved in with Abby. They were such dude bros. I didn't even fit in that category. Video games and beer pong all day. I chased women every chance I got too, before I realized how stupid that was."

"Dude bros?"

"Their phrasing, not mine."

"They called themselves that? Ok, wow."

Buck just sighed and leaned back in his chair, scrolling through pictures.

Eddie felt a pang in his chest. He hated to see Buck so down on himself. His growing fondness for his friend was surpassing the friendship line and moving towards something more. He wanted a relationship with this beautiful creature sitting in front of him now. He felt like Buck knew that too, but was too scared to move forward. Maybe afraid to disappoint someone again.

He had an idea that might just get them one step further in the right direction.

"So, Buckaroo, should we take a selfie or something to boost your street cred?"

Buck just raised an eyebrow. Adorable even when he is confused.

"Street Cred? I am not in a gang, Eddie."

Eddie just laughed.

"You know what I mean. Here, come around to me."

Buck got up and dragged the chair so it was next to Eddie.

"So, Buck. What is the best way to get that money shot?"

"I don't know. I guess go for a high angle and smiles. What did you say about lighting when we were trying for the calendar? Something about warm light. Bah, forget it. Too complicated to think about now."

He nodded, remembering that exchange well. He lifted the camera high.

Jealous Buck had reared its ugly head that day. He was glad that it didn't last long and they were able to become fast friends. Almost inseparable at this point. He didn't mind it at all.

He took the picture and held it out for Buck to see.

"I guess that's ok. We just look, nice, I guess. Should we try for a little more serious? Sometimes that gets more attention. Like, 'what's going on with them?' kinda vibe.

Eddie just chuckled. He turned it on video mode and held it up.

"Eds, it's on video mode"

"I know we can try for different poses quicker that way. The one we like the best, I can grab a frame and post it."

Buck moved into a position he thought would work.

So he aimed the camera and they tried different smiles, more serious faces, leaning against each other and arms folded.

He handed Buck the phone this time. Longer arms he stated.

They were cheek to cheek now.

"I feel ridiculous, but this is fun."

Eddie took his chance and pressed a quick kiss to Buck's cheek.

Buck's eyes widened and turned to him, eyes questioning.

He felt nervous but moved in and pressed his lips to Buck's. 

Buck let out a small squeak and pulled away slightly. Eyes searching his. Maybe finding a reason to break away. Not finding any he leaned his forehead to Eddie's. A big smile on his face.

He noticed Buck's arm was lowered and the phone aimed away from them. He moved the position of phone again and went to in for another kiss. Buck didn't pull away this time and their lips connected for the second time. Buck moaned into his mouth sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Daddy?"

They quickly broke away, smiles on their faces as they turned toward Christopher, who was now standing a few feet away.

Eddiw cleared his throat and Buck hid his face in Eddie's neck. Cheeks red.

"Yes, buddy?"

"Are you taking selfies without me?"

"Well, we were doing an experiment to see how many likes Buck could get on an Instagram post."

Chris nodded and stepped closer to look at the pictures on the phone.

"You know what would get a lot of likes?"

"What's that, Superman?"

"Having two hot firemen kissing a really cute boy on his cheek."

Eddie sputtered and Buck threw his head back in laughter, before scooping the boy onto his lap.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I texted Hen when you guys were kissing. I overheard your conversation about the likes, so I texted her. She told me to say that."

Buck laughed again and Eddie sat back in his chair, running a hand down his face. He would have to talk to Hen about giving Chris ideas.

"OK, you ready?"

Buck set up the camera at an angle that looked good, still on video mode. Chris still in his lap. Eddie already moving in to press a kiss to Chris's cheek, Buck kisses his other cheek. 

Buck makes grumble noises into Chris's cheek, who burst into giggles, almost falling off Buck's lap.

Buck helps Chris off his lap so he could sit down for dinner and scrolled through the videos he had just shot.

Eddie got up to serve dinner.

They were eating and Buck aimed the screen at Chris. The image of Chris in the middle, laughing as they both kiss his cheeks.

"So, Chris. How many likes do you think this would get?"

"Five hundred, quadrillion, million, billion, galaposaureses."

"OH, wow. Ok! I didn't even know that was a number. Good one."

"And Eds, how many likes for this?" Showing him a nice shot of them kissing.

"Probably infinty likes. Though we aren't really gonna post that? Right?" Heart thumping in his chest.

"No, of course not. I know you are private about your personal life. I am too. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. This was more for fun anyway, and look what it led to."

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah. Chris?"

"Is Buck gonna live with us now?"

Eddie almost choked on his drink.

"Well, I don't know. We only just got together. We probably shouldn't rush things." 

Glancing at Buck, he hoped he said the right thing.

Buck just had a smile on his face. Eyes teasing.

"Uggghh...not fair! I want him to stay all the time! He almost lives here all the time already." Chris pouring on the pouty face.

"Well, I guess we should ask Buck. Buck? You ready to move in with us?"

"Duh! Easiest decision of my life. Yes. Of course!"

"Yay, yay, yay!" Chris kept repeating.

"How many likes would this get? Us getting together and moving in at the same time?" Buck asked with a smirk and twinkle in his eye.

"Priceless? You can't put a number on love."

He just chuckled at Buck's shocked face, before pulling him into another kiss. 

What's the number of likes for the trifecta?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
